


Storytime

by whitexblackrose



Series: Storytime [1]
Category: Critical Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: Caleb is heartbroken to hear the sad tone in Jester’s voice when she said her mother read to her sometimes, and with Molly’s help comes up with a plan to ensure the group’s nights are full of stories.





	Storytime

The book was very old; the shopkeep said it was written by the great storytellers the Black Brothers and was the complete collection of their work. The leatherback was well aged and appeared to be well loved by previous owners. There were faint indents of tiny fingers along the spine, marks left behind by children who read it. The illustrations were still bright, their gold leaf still as vibrant as it was when it left the book binder’s shop.

Caleb was familiar with every story within, had each one memorized by heart, and he decided to buy it with some help from Molly.

Ever since he heard the dejected tone in Jester’s voice when he asked if her mother read to her, he thought of a way to cheer her up; provide her with stories she may not have heard of growing up and at the same time give Nott further knowledge of the human world.

So, Caleb and Molly tracked down a copy of the classic fairytales. Between the two, the price of the book wasn’t as hard of a hit on Caleb’s purse as he thought it’d be. They found out people who usually sought this book wanted the reprints and the shopkeep gave them a discount since he’d had the book on the shelf for a while.

Caleb kept the book a secret until one of the nights they were camping. After dinner, he casually brought it out and started reading.

Nott looked at the book curiously, her eyes glued to the illustration of a woman in a tower. “Which one is that?” she asked.

“A new book, an exciting book,” Caleb told her.

Molly leaned over and nodded in agreement. “Ah, yes, that is a book filled with many exciting stories,” he said a little louder than he normally would.

“Stories?” Jester perked up, abandoning her sketchbook on the ground.

Beau wandered over and smiled. “It’s been forever since I saw one of these. Does this version have Godfather in it?” she asked.

“I believe so,” Caleb replied.

“Man, that is such a great story. Hey, Jester, I think you’d like that one it’s about a healer who is taught healing by-” Before Beau could say any more, Molly cut her off.

“What is the fun of hearing a story if it is spoiled?” Molly chided. “I think we all could do with some relaxing entertainment tonight. Nothing like some good storytelling around a campfire.”

As her fellow tiefling spoke, Jester crept closer to Caleb and Nott. She peeked over the human’s shoulder to read over his shoulder. Her expression brightened as she studied the details of the illustration. She marveled at it just how Molly and Caleb hoped: like a child experiencing something new.

“Well, I’m no performer like Molly, but I can read aloud if everyone wants,” Caleb offered while looking at Fjord, as the half-orc was the only one who hadn’t voiced his opinion yet.

Fjord had a knowing look in his eyes as he spoke, “It is a habit of a sailor to pick up the stories from the lands he ventures. I’d like to hear them.”

“Great!” Molly said with a clap then went to unload their bedrolls, setting a comfortable stage for what would become a new nightly tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching the livesteam my mind has been full with thoughts of Caleb reading stories to Nott, but discreetly choosing to read fairytales for Jester since he looked heartbroken at Jester's response to his question, "did your mother read to you?" So, here's my first fan fic for the Critical Role fandom.
> 
> The Brothers' Grim story mentioned is called Godfather Death, where a poor man debates who he can name the godfather of his child and then follows the child to adulthood. It is a fascinating story and I do recommend reading it.
> 
> There's a small sequel to this, so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
